


Cool Night

by Jinjinpuu



Series: Pilots [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjinpuu/pseuds/Jinjinpuu
Summary: Military camp set before the war in Blind DatePilots Series is not yet created lol, dunno if I will create the body to this (since my idea is too long and I have some fics to finish) ... but both chapters can be taken as stand aloneThis is BLPrompt: Sanha as Seme and Rocky as Uke
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Pilots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Cool Night

War was coming to a close and 10 special elite pilots aged 15-19 was set on a military camp and there he met him... a tall cute kid... Ok, so the kid was a little crazy. A little out of line. It was fine with Rocky, just fine. It’s not like he minded. No, as a matter of fact, Rocky liked that about Sanha. He liked his crazy ideas; he liked his spirit, his spunk. It wasn’t, by far, the only thing he’d liked. He loved every single millimeter of Sanha, inside and out. It was a bit of a stretch, considering that Rocky had never seen the inside of Sanha. Not yet, he reminded himself. But soon. Rocky could be patient. He could look on from afar, watching Sanha, the way the boy moved, laughed, lived. He could stare at him for hours at a time; studying every single inch of the single person he’d liked the most in the whole wide world.

And Sanha liked him back.

How could he tell? Well, it was just how the taller looked at him, how his eyes stared deep into his soul, arousing the beast in the depth of Rocky. The passionate glance. Even if it lasted for just a second, so many emotions put into just one look couldn’t possibly be a mistake. Sanha loved to tease him. Loved to ‘accidentally’ trip and bump into the boy, making him tense. It was all fun and games, and Rocky highly doubted that Sanha realized just how badly he was getting to Rocky.

That damn brat

Rocky threw the covers off of himself, panting. He brushed the dark bangs out of his eyes and pushed himself to his feet shakily. In the darkness, his hand ran over his blankets, feeling the moisture on them. He swore and pulled them off of the bed completely. Stumbling into his bathroom in the darkness, Rocky dumped the covers onto the tiled floor and somehow found the sink. Turning on the cold water, he splashed his face with it, and then looked up. From the shadows of the mirror, his own face stared back at him, beet red. The eyes; dark, brittle jewels, flashed in warning.

Don’t even try to remember it. Just forget. It’ll be so much easier if you forget. 

But that was so damn good.

Rocky shook his head and jumped into the shower. Washing himself off, he pulled the towel form the rack and dried himself slowly, thinking over the dream despite his own deep regret of it. Trembling, he returned to bed, lying down. It was incredibly cold without anything to cover himself, and wearing nothing but boxers didn’t help. Swearing once again, this time more out of spite than anything, he got up and walked to the window to shut it. A gust of wind poured through, making him tremble, but stubbornness was stronger, and soon Rocky was staring out into the night. The moon was full, bright and beautiful, casting her silvery light over the trees, making them glow. For a moment, he forgot even why he was there. Then, with a deep sigh, he grabbed the sides of the window and began to pull them in. His gaze shifted slightly upwards, by pure mistake, and with a startled scream, Rocky stumbled backwards into the room.

He’d seen it – two eyes staring out at him from a low branch of the tree. Lying on the floor, heart thumping a mile a minute, Rocky forced himself to calm down. He was supposed to be the cool one, not some idiot lamebrain. But that was just the thing – he was a boy, too. And he knew very well whom those eyes belonged to. Those two rich, doe eyes. Forcing himself up again, Rocky walked to the window, his hands resting on the windowsill.

“What the hell are you doing here, Sanha?” his voice was low, but it trembled. Rocky bit his lip. He didn’t want to appear scared.

The silhouette of the boy sitting on the tree-branch moved closer to the window. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well what am I, your nanny?” growled Rocky, although inside, he was screaming in rage. He wanted to grab Sanha by the front of his sweater and pull him into the room, push him onto his bed, and...

Sanha frowned. Rocky could see it. He could see the hurt in those clear, moonlit eyes.

“Sorry, I just… thought--” Sanha began, only to be cut off by Rocky.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His voice was trembling again, he knew it.

They were plunged into a deep, uncomfortable silence. Rocky finally managed to break it with a coughing fit. Sanha stared at him expectantly. Rocky didn’t even register that Sanha was staring, openly staring, and right at him.

“So… ” he finally chocked out. “Do you erm… need something?”

“Y-yeah…” Sanha whispered, but Rocky saw that he wasn’t really realizing he’d said it. He was more focused on… staring at Rocky. Simply staring. Eating him alive with those eyes.

“You do?”

“Huh? What? No… I…” Sanha’s hand gripped the branch he was hanging on to more tightly. Even in the darkness, Rocky saw him blush. He felt himself ease up a bit. Okay. So, Sanha was worried too. At least he wasn’t alone.

“OK, well, then.. I guess I’d better go back to sleep then.” Rocky’s voice was dry in his throat. His brain was screaming in disapproval. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? DON’T SHOVE HIM AWAY YOU MINDLESS IDIOT OF A—

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Sanha blurted out suddenly. They both appeared to be caught off guard.

“Go… somewhere?” Rocky gulped. His face was heating up again. “T-together?”

“Well, um… yeah. Together. I mean… A walk…” Sanha licked his lips, and Rocky noticed that they were dry. “If you don’t want to then…”

“No, I do, I do. Hang on.” he giggled nervously, like a maniac. “Nothing better to do, I suppose.”

Sanha nodded, seeming to relax. Rocky closed his eyes and counted to ten.

“Let me just… put my… clothes on.” He backed away from the window, and, completely forgetting to shut it. Pretending not to notice that Sanha’s gaze was focused on his throughout the whole process, Rocky got dressed and walked to the window again, jumping out. Sanha moved over awkwardly, to let Rocky have some room to sit. He blushed and looked away.

“So, um… you wanna go… somewhere.”

“Let’s go to the lake.” The suggestion took Rocky off guard. He peered into Sanha’s face. The boy was blushing, obviously concerned to be in such an awkward position, such a suggesting it. The lake was a long walk through the woods. And the woods at this time were an inviting private place. Things happened in the woods. Beside the lake.

“OK.” Rocky tried very hard not to look or sound excited. Which, he was. Very much.

The two jumped down from the tree and made their way toward the line of trees that was a natural boundary for the forest. Together, they found the trail and began following it. Together, they walked down the moonlit path, staring at the clear starry sky in silence. Together, they smiled on the inside, finally feeling satisfied to be alone, although neither knew it. Crickets chirped and the darkened silhouettes of trees rustled, as if whispering secrets into the night. A squirrel ran their path once, perhaps twice, but they didn’t notice. They walked to the lake, side by side.

Rocky nearly jumped when he felt Sanha’s hand brush against his. The tall boy pulled back, blushing furiously.

“Sorry, it was an accident, I didn’t mean to--”

But without saying anything else, Rocky gripped Sanha’s hand. They continued walking down the path again, as before, their hands locked, their fingers intertwined. Rocky smiled. This was all perfect. All so damn perfect. All too perfect. His heart sped up and his eyes widened in horror. Too perfect. This was what it was. He wondered if this was a dream too. A really realistic dream. But a dream never less. He felt all happiness leave his body. Just a dream. Just a stupid dream.

“Rocky?”

The boy turned his head to stare into Sanha’s eyes. They were full of concern.

“Rocky, are you ok? Did I…” he frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” Rocky managed to choke out. “You didn’t, everything’s wonderful. It’s all fine.”

Still unsure, Sanha sped up the pace. “C’mon then, we’re almost at the lake.”

Ah, the lake. The forest opened up to a nice, grassy clearing. The trail kept going until it reached the pebbly shore of the lake though. The water itself seemed to shine under the bright moonlight, slight ripples murmuring teasingly. Sanha pulled Rocky all the way to the small cliff that seemed to hang over the water. The grass there was soft and inviting, and both boys took no time throwing off their shoes and letting their feet sink into the soft soil. They sat, enveloped in silence again. Rocky didn’t really mind though. This dream was a lot nicer than his other dreams. He couldn’t say it was hotter, but it was still nice.

His hand snuck over to Sanha’s, and they grasped each other’s fingers again, smiling inwardly. A slight breeze ruffled Sanha’s hair and Rocky noticed that his eyes were closed. He wasn’t even aware of the fact that Rocky was staring right now. Rocky took a deep breath, as if smelling the fresh air. Sanha remained unbothered. A great fire sparked inside Rocky, and he felt the warmth of it spreading throughout his body. He shuddered at the thought of it, and tried to resist.

No, you dolt. You know where that leads.

Actually, I don’t. It’s not like I’ve ever kissed before. Rocky resisted.

And then what? You’ll just kiss him on the cheek and you’ll prance off into the sunrise holding hands to a happily ever after?

Rocky grinded his teeth. This was harder to do than in most dreams. In most dreams, they were already… he let his mind go blank on the memory. It didn’t change anything. Nothing at all. He looked over at Sanha again and felt a longing in him. He wanted to feel Sanha’s lips close on his, wanted to feel Sanha’s hands run down his back, wanted to let his hands wonder aimlessly all over Sanha’s body.

“Rocky?”

“Wha!”

“Rocky, you’re beet red.” Sanha was blushing too, and Rocky noticed that he was trying very hard to look anywhere but the dark-haired boy’s pants. He blushed too, noticing with extreme embarrassment that he was becoming hard.

“Y-yeah, sorry. Just thinking about… Stuff.”

“Stuff?” the word seemed to amuse Sanha. “Stuff?”

“Yeah…” Rocky leaned in towards Sanha without even realizing it. A hair from his bangs touched Sanha’s headband. They both froze, looking at it. It seemed to be a welcome distraction from all the tension that was going on. Although, Sanha snapped out of it first. And kissed Rocky.

When their lips met, it was like a beautiful fireworks display. Rocky felt the warmth blossom in the very heart of their kiss, and at that certain moment, wanted to cling to Sanha and never, ever let go. But it was not to be, and both of them pulled away at the same time, gasping for air.

“That was…” Rocky couldn’t find the right words.

“Yeah…” Sanha seemed to be as into it as anyone. He suddenly leaned foreword again and pushed Rocky down onto the grass, making him lie down on his back below Sanha. Rocky blushed deeply, but Sanha didn’t seem to care. They kissed again, with more tongue tricks this time, and it was even better than the first time. Sanha, as Rocky had noticed, was getting very much into it, and Rocky knew he couldn’t possibly sit idly by like a good boy. He carefully unzipped Sanha’s sweater, pulling his off. The boy didn’t seem to mind; as a matter of fact, he seemed rather in a hurry, as his movements became sudden and daring. He seemed to not be able to wait to get going with the real deal. Rocky started.

The real deal? Seriously? We’re actually going to—

Well, what the heck, we’re lying down beside the lake, making out like two completely gay guys; we might as well take it all the way.

It wasn’t as if Rocky hadn’t noticed that they were gay. He just preferred not to think about it.

A groan sank right from his mouth and into Sanha’s as he felt the other boy’s hands run down his back, pulling off his own sweater and T-shirt. It was all so good, too good. Too good to be true.

“Your pants are evil.” He heard Sanha whisper as he attempted to unzip Rocky’s fly. Rocky burst out in a giggling fit, and was soon joined by Sanha. They were both laughing openheartedly, just laughing, out of pure joy. They felt like there wasn’t anything in the world that would stop them now, stop them from being together. It was the best feeling he’d ever had. The best feeling he ever would have.

His hands joined Sanha’s down below in a war against his evil zipper. Finally, they managed to beat it, and Rocky threw off his pants, pretending not to notice that his erection was pressed tightly against the front of his black boxers. A quick glance in Sanha’s direction told him that the taller boy wasn’t faring any better. Having been rid of all their clothes except for underwear, Rocky allowed Sanha to straddle him freely, plunging into a heaven filled with pleasure. He felt Sanha kiss him again and set to making his tongue do all the work, and trying desperately not to groan as he felt Sanha pull away again, cutting off his supply of life’s force. Sanha’s tongue licked his earlobe, playing with it, and then moved down to lick his neck and collarbone. Rocky winced slightly as Sanha’s fangs sank into it, but the feeling of absolute fitting that came afterwards washed all doubts away. Rocky arched his neck and attempted to steady his breaths as they came, but Sanha made sure that it was impossible. He worked his way down Rocky’s torso with his tongue, licking both of his nipples, then circling his navel. Rocky shut his eyes and let a groan escape, instantly regretting it. He was giving Sanha what he wanted all along. It wasn’t like it mattered, but Rocky was taken aback. Sanha was good.

“The boxers have to go.” Cooed Sanha, nibbling at the side of the material playfully. Rocky nodded in agreement, perhaps seeming a little too eager. The boxers did go, with Sanha flinging them off to the side. Later on, the boys would discover that they, by some odd occurrence, ended up in the lake. But that’s another story.

Rocky shuddered as he felt Sanha’s tongue run over the tip of his erection. He felt himself harden more, but by then, couldn’t have cared less. This was all too perfect to be a dream. Perhaps this was a dream. But it was a damn good one at that.

Sanha was pulling off his boxers soon enough. They leaned in for a kiss again, now that it felt so perfectly natural to do it. Their thighs came together in a tight straddle and, as they came up for air, panting in the heat of it all. Rocky trembled with anticipation as he felt Sanha’s fingers on his erection, stroking gently. So ever gently, Rocky began to wonder how ever Sanha survived. Surely he couldn’t be that calm. Surely the boy had felt it too, the need to be closer, the need to come together and…

“Fuck, Sanha, what the hell are you doing?” gasped Rocky. “It feels like… I’m…”

“Sorry.” Whispered Sanha with a chuckle, and let his fingers slide down towards Rocky’s hole, tapping it playfully. The black-haired boy swallowed hard. “Better?”

“You’re evil…” panted Rocky. “Absolutely evil. You’re driving me crazy you— shit!” his eyes snapped open and he gasped aloud as he felt one of Sanha’s fingers edge inside of him. He arched his back, staring deep into the craters of the full moon that watched them from above. He could feel Sanha’s finger inside of himself. A wave of curses poured from his mouth, and Sanha responded in kind, thrusting in a second finger. He moved around a little more, then extracted the two fingers, lying down on top of Rocky again to kiss him, more gently this time. Now calming words were the only thing the boys heard from each other. Sanha nuzzled Rocky’s neck, and Rocky immediately began to run his hands over his back. Sanha shuddered, and Rocky felt his erection pressed against the boy’s thigh. He also felt Sanha’s cock lightly touch the tip of his entrance, as if pausing. Sanha was afraid to hurt him. Rocky didn’t care beyond this point. Pain was nothing compared to what he knew would come after...

“Sanha… I want…” he began to whisper, but was cut off by another one of their long, deep kisses.

He was so caught up in the heat of Sanha’s tongue going so far as into his throat, he nearly didn’t notice as the erection pushed its way inside of him. Groaning, Rocky swore, feeling tears come to his eyes. He didn’t let them escape though, didn’t let the cry of pain that was now lodged in his chest fly lose. Not here. Not when Sanha was doing such a damn wonderful job.

He began to move around; slightly at first, to get Rocky used to it, then faster, and harder. Oblivious to Rocky’s sharp cries of pain and moans of please that surfaced now and then, Sanha was too caught up in everything. The pain that he’d felt a few moments before was drowned out by an immediate and godly pleasure. It overtook them both, cutting out everything else that ever existed. They were in a world of white, surrounded by happiness that could only be achieved by such contact. Bodies moving in perfectly balanced rhythm, hearts beating as one. Sanha panted, running out of air. He felt a shudder run through his body and knew that it was nearly the end. He would release soon. Below, Rocky could feel it too. He dug his fingers into Sanha’s back, hard enough to leave bruises. His moans were replaced by small and suppressed whimpers and he tried very hard not stay on earth, keep his mind chained. There was a second before it happened, and both had opened their eyes to look at each other. Sanha gave a whimper, curving his lips into a small smile somehow, and then he came.

Rocky was trembling as he felt Sanha pull out of him and slowly lie down by his side on their discarded clothes that now served as blankets. They were both hot and exhausted, but extremely calm for some reason. The breeze blowing around their naked bodies reminded them both that they were outside. A cricket chirped somewhere in the forest and Sanha chuckled softly.

“Who would’ve thought, Rocky. You’re an expert.”

“Me?” Rocky was surprised. “No I’m not.”

“You did a pretty nice time for your first time then.” Sanha pulled himself close enough to begin licking Rocky’s neck again.

“Well, I guess dreams are a good practice.” Mumbled Rocky, but Sanha heard him and burst out laughing. They both laughed for a while, then turned over onto their stomachs to watch the sunrise. Rocky was completely content, especially with Sanha running his fingers through his hair with such gentle care. They ignored the cool air of the incoming morning, sharing body heat comfortably now. “Although… Next time, I’d prefer we could go somewhere where there’ll be more… possibilities.”

Sanha chuckled. “Oh, ok. You asked for it. Next time, I’ll jump out from the shade and kidnap you. Then I’ll tie you up, take you over to my place and get out some chains and…”

“Kinky.” Rocky raised his eyebrows curiously.

They both laughed some more, before finally deciding to start heading back.

“We’ll wash off in the lake.” Rocky recommended. Sanha did so first, trying very hard not to think about the other people who have bathed in here for the same reason as him. He swam around for a bit, then decided to come back. As he approached the shore, his foot felt something odd in the usual sand. He reached down into the water and pulled out a pair of wet, dirty, black boxers. Gulping, Sanha attempted to rinse them off and dry them for a bit before throwing them over the cliff, where he knew Rocky was sitting. The unfortunate underwear landed next to Rocky with a sickening ‘sploosh’.

“How the hell am I supposed to wear these!” yelled the angry boy down into the water. Sanha leapt out, shaking his wet head of hair like a dog. He shot a smile upwards.

“I dunno. Just don’t wear ‘em.” Sanha shrugged innocently. Rocky scowled and rolled his eyes.

“Really now. I’m supposed to walk around butt-naked?”

“I wouldn’t mind that!” Sanha beamed back at him, running up the hill that led to the cliff.

“I would!” snapped Rocky. He turned to face Sanha, preparing to tell him something else nasty, but was cut off by Sanha’s kiss. He didn’t pull away, but just sat there, naked on the grass, enjoying it. Once they broke apart, Rocky blushed furiously and grunted, “You little fuck.”, before he, too, climbed into the water, angry mood replaced by arousal that would never be completed.

Afterwards, when the sun indicated that it was about 7 o’clock, they walked back down the lake trail together. Rocky decided to ditch his boxers and just wear his pants. They had another argument over Sanha’s wild idea to make the wet underwear into a flag and hang it over his house, sort of as a sign to let everyone know that he was the victorious one to get Rocky laid. Rocky blushed angrily and refused to let him tell anybody. With the case settled, they held hands again. As he saw the tops of the buildings appear above the tree line up ahead, he smiled to himself. He simply couldn’t tell Sanha that he really wouldn’t mind it if he did indeed put his crazy plan into action. It wasn’t his style. Getting embarrassed would be too much to handle. As for embarrassing someone else…

The day went by without anyone being really suspicious about anything. The next morning, however, Sanha was left staring up at Rocky’s roof, where a pair of his bright-yellow boxers were flapping in the wind, attached to a flagpole.


End file.
